


Don't Let Me GO

by meghansheeran



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, I mean I even used a freaking song as the title, The Ellen Show, angsty, forgotten, so this is basically just a really crappy thing I wrote for my friend a long time ago, this is why I shouldn't write het fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 17:30:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1752896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meghansheeran/pseuds/meghansheeran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry loves Victoria. But sometimes he forgets to show that, and it hurts Victoria, it really does,</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Let Me GO

Victoria looked down at the dinning room table with no expression on her face. In front of her was an entire pot roast dinner she had spent almost all day preparing. The food’s probably cold by now. She thought to herself. The clock on the far wall showed a quarter past nine, Harry was nearly two hours late. 

Earlier that morning they had decided they would have a proper dinner together tonight because they had both been so busy with other things lately that they felt distant. But clearly that didn’t mean much to Harry seeing as he was very late. A single tear escaped Victoria’s blue eyes and she blew out the two candles she had set in the middle of the elegant dinner. She then proceeded to get up from the table and go upstairs to their shared bedroom. Without a second thought she laid down in their bed, fully clothed, and tried to think of anything other than the dull ache in her heart.

 

Harry patted his best mate, Louis, on the back as he got up from the couch in Louis’s living room.

“Okay, mate. It’s getting late and I’d better be getting back to the ole’ flat soon." 

Harry said glancing at the clock, which read half past nine.

“Whatever you say Haz" Louis said laughing, he knew how much Harry hated that nickname. 

Harry laughed as he made his way outside to his car. Quickly he climbed inside and started the short drive to his and Victoria’s shared flat.

 

"Victoria, Love. I’m home" Harry called as he entered the flat. 

He hung up his coat and waited for a response. When he got none he walked through the house calling “Vicky" “Love" “Victoria". He walked through the living room, then the kitchen and eventually found his way into the dinning room. 

“Oh, Shit" he cursed under his breath as he entered the room. 

Before him was an entire meal that he knew must have taken hours to cook. Suddenly all the memories of earlier that morning came flooding back. He remembered he said he would be back no later than 7 so they could have some much needed time together. He looked at the clock on the far wall, he was three hours late.

How long had she waited? Where is she now? God, she must hate me. Harry said to himself. He walked into the living room and climbed up the stairs two at a time. As softly as he could he walked to there bedroom door and cracked it open. 

Victoria was laid on top of the bed not even bothering to pull the comforter around her. Harry noticed she was fully dressed. He felt his breath hitch in his throat as he walked over to where Vicky was laid. 

“Victoria, Love, please wake up" He nudged her shoulder softly and she turned over to face him. She blinked rapidly and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. 

“What’s going on. Why—- Oh it’s you." 

Harry noticed how her voice had gone from confused to angry. 

“Victoria, I am so" She held a finger up to his lips. 

“You’re sorry. You didn’t mean to be late. You just lost track of time. It’s always the same excuses, Harry." Victoria felt her breathing become unsteady as she continued “Two hours. I waited two hours for you to show up." 

Harry noticed tears begin to form in her eyes and his heart sank. Victoria NEVER cried. She was never one to cry over sad movies or anything like that. She was really good at hiding her emotions and always remaining in control. But now, the tears began to pour down her cheeks. She was completely broken inside, and it was all Harry’s fault.

“I just feel like you don’t care anymore" she croaked out. Harry’s eyes began to gloss over. 

How can you think I don’t care? You’re the person I care most about in the entire world. You’re beautiful and smart and funny and perfect for me. I love you! I’m in love with you. Harry thought but not a single word came out of his mouth. Harry knew exactly what he wanted to say to the women he was in love with but he couldn’t form the words. Instead they both sit there looking in each other eyes.

“Just… go away" she said before crashing her head into her pillow. 

Harry reached a hand out to rub her shoulder but he drew it back before making contact. He stripped down to his boxers and made his way down the stairs into the living room. Then he plopped down onto the couch and grabbed a pen from the coffee table. Using the back of an old shopping list he began writing. Though he wasn’t good at putting his thoughts into words he tried his best. When he couldn’t write anymore he carefully folded the paper and put it under his pillow. The he laid his head down and tried his hardest to go to sleep.

**Next Day**

"Is he on yet" Victoria asked her friend Leslie as she pulled some blankets from the linen closet. 

“No, not yet" Leslie answered. Victoria nodded and plopped down next to her friends on the couch in her living room. 

“Thanks for coming over you guys" she said weakly smiling. 

“Anytime" Meghan, Victoria’s other friend, replied. “But Victoria" Meghan began “Do you think that you’ll be able to work things out with Harry?" she asked with concern in her voice. 

“Honestly, I don’t know. I just feel like he doesn’t care anymore". Not knowing what to say the three girls were silent as the theme song of The Ellen Show filled the room. And Ellen, Louis and Harry’s faces filled the screen.

 

"Louis, Harry! I want to thank you all for doing a live show with us today!" Ellen said and the crowd burst into applause. 

Louis smiled largely and waved toward the audience. Harry smiled weakly and waved. Louis noticed Harry’s pained smile and patted Harry’s back sympathetically. 

“Thank you for having us Ellen!" Louis said energetically.

“Let’s start off with some questions from the audience" Ellen clapped and began to chose a few people in the crowd to ask questions. Louis did most of the talking and Harry found himself zoning out and thinking back to Victoria and how hurt she sounded when she said she felt like Harry didn’t care about her. 

“Harry!" Ellen exclaimed snapping Harry out of his daze. 

“Erm. What!" he said confused. “You zoned out mate" Louis whispered. 

“Harry is everything okay. You’ve seem like something’s bothering you" Ellen said with a lot of concern in her tone. 

“Yeah everything’s—-" Harry was about to say okay when he felt the folded note he had put in his pocket that morning. 

“No" he croaked out “every things not okay" the audience gasped and Ellen discretely whispered “Do you want us to go to commercial" Harry shook his head. Ellen smiled softly. 

“Tell us what’s been troubling you" she said sitting back in her chair. “It’s… Uh… Victoria." He said softly. 

“Ah, your lovely girlfriend. What could be wrong with the two of you. You are always photographed so happily." Ellen said looking slightly confused.

Louis put an arm around Harry to comfort him. 

“It’s my fault, really. You see Vicky and I had been feeling a bit distant lately so we planned to have dinner last night" He took a deep breath and tears formed in his green eyes. “But I forgot and ended up being three hours late. And we tried to talk about but I…" Harry inhaled sharply. 

“You, what, Harry" Ellen asked, the entire crowd was silent. You could hear a pen drop. 

“I didn’t say anything. I walked away. I didn’t tell her what I wanted to. I couldn’t form it into the right words." He began to sniffle. Ellen reached over and put a hand on his shoulder.

“I’ll be you she’s watching this right now. Why don’y you tell her how you feel now." she said pointing to the camera. Harry took a deep breath and began.

 

"Hi, Love" The three girls listened as Harry began. “I… Well… Erm." Victoria leaned forward on the couch. “I do love you. You do matter to me. I do care." he seemed to let out a deep breath. “You know how awful I am at putting my thoughts into words" he laughed and so did the audience, slightly lightening the mood. Victoria. Meghan and Leslie slightly chuckled. “But, you deserve someone who makes you feel cared about, someone who makes you feel wanted." the air suddenly thickened in the studio and in the apartment. 

Harry turned to Ellen “Do you mind if I do something, just really quick" he asked. “Do whatever you like" Ellen said, her voice soft and kind. Harry turned back to the camera 

“Victoria, this is kind of cheesy but I wrote you a song last night. I want you to hear it now." Harry looked at Louis you smiled and nodded his head. Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out a folded note. Victoria grabbed her friends hands and they all looked nervously at the television. Harry cleared his throat then his beautifully deep raspy voice filled the room. 

 

“Now you were standing there right in front of me

 

I hold on it’s getting harder to breathe

All of a sudden these lights are blinding me

I never noticed how bright they would be

 

I saw in the corner there is a photograph

No doubt in my mind it’s a picture of you

It lies there alone on its bed of broken glass

This bed was never made for two

 

I’ll keep my eyes wide open

I’ll keep my arms wide open

 

Don’t let me

Don’t let me

Don’t let me go

‘Cause I’m tired of feeling alone

 

Don’t let me

Don’t let me go

‘Cause I’m tired of feeling alone

 

I promise one day that I’ll bring you back a star

I caught one and it burned a hole in my hand oh

Seems like these days I watch you from afar

Just trying to make you understand

I’ll keep my eyes wide open yeah

 

Don’t let me

Don’t let me

Don’t let me go

‘Cause I’m tired of feeling alone

Don’t let me

Don’t let me go

 

Don’t let me

Don’t let me

Don’t let me go

‘Cause I’m tired of feeling alone

 

Don’t let me

Don’t let me

Don’t let me go

‘Cause I’m tired of feeling alone

 

Don’t let me

Don’t let me go

‘Cause I’m tired of sleeping alone"

 

 

Applause filled the air and tears freely streamed down Harry’s cheeks matching the ones streaming down Victoria’s. “I love you" he mouthed. Victoria looked at her two friends “We have to go—-" Meghan opened the front door, car keys in her hand “Way ahead of you sister" She laughed and the three girls raced down stairs, piled into Meghan’s car and headed towards the studio.

 

 

"Well, Harry, that was just plain amazing. Am I right folks" The audience erupted into cheers. 

“That was good, mate" Louis nudged harry as he sat down next to him." Harry smiled and wiped the tears from his eyes.

“Okay enough about me." Harry began “Let’s just continue the interview." Ellen shot harry a ‘are you sure’ look and Harry nodded. 

“Okay then, why don’t you tell us about your new fragrance that’s hitting stores soon." Harry let Louis take this one. harry felt like a huge weight had been lifted of his chest, but his heart still hurt. What is Victoria hadn’t seen his song? What if it wasn’t enough? What if she didn’t want to fix things? Harry shook about his hair and plastered a smile on his face. Then he tried to put his feelings in the back of his head and focus of what Louis was saying. “Well it’s sort of smells like a Summer’s night…"

 

"Do you want us to come with you" Leslie asked Victoria as they sat in the car in front of the Ellen Studio. “Yes!" she yelled. “Sorry, I mean yeah, If you guys don’t mind" she looked at her two best friends nervously. “Of course we’ll come with you. Now let’s go get your man!" Meghan said as they all ran towards the back entrance.

 

"Can I help you" A large security guard asked the three girls. 

Meghan stepped forward " We have a couple to reunite Mr. Security guard man!" he raised an eyebrow. 

Leslie stepped in front of Meghan “Sorry. But we have HARRY STYLES GIRLFRIEND here. You saw the show. We need to get by." Leslie snapped. 

Victoria stepped forward. She had been photographed enough to where she was easily recognizable. Without a word the security guard stepped back and let the girls pass. 

“Where is the taping room" Leslie asked. 

“How should I know!?!" Meghan said back. 

The girls walked down a few corridors and went in a few different rooms. “We are so lost" Meghan said throwing her hands up in frustration. 

“They have to be around here somewhere" Victoria said. 

“Turn around" Leslie whispered yelled. The girls turned around and came face to face with the entire audience, the live rolling cameras, Ellen, Louis but most importantly HIM. 

“Turn around" Leslie said causing everyone to stop talking and turn their attention to the three girls who stumbled onto the set. 

“Victoria" Harry said barley above a whisper. 

“Harry" Victoria said, at the same tone. 

The walked toward each other and ended up standing in the middle of the set. Everyone went silent and it seemed liked everyone was holding their breath waiting to see what would happen next. But to Harry and Victoria it seemed like they were the only ones in the room.

“Harry I—" Harry brought his hands up to cup Victoria’s cheek. 

" Shh. Victoria. You deserve so much more than I can give you. But the thing is…. I’m deeply madly in love with you. I’ll give you all I can and I promise I’ll be a better man. If you’ll take me me back, I’ll be yours. Don’t let me go." Harry croaked out, causing the audience to let out a quiet awww. 

Tears were now coming out of both Victoria’s and Harry’s eyes.

“Harry, Of course I’ll take you. I love you too. I will NEVER let you go!" With that Harry closed any remaining space between them and pressed his lips softly, but passionately onto Victoria’s. 

She kissed him back and intertwined her fingers in his curly locks. He grabbed her waist and pulled her deeper into the kiss. The crowd including Louis and Ellen exploded in a mix of cheers and applause. Finally Victoria pulled away but the two still were in each other arms. The camera turned to face Ellen, who was wearing a huge grin 

“That is all we have time for today. Be sure to tune in next week." A large buzzer buzzed and the cameras went off. 

“We’re clear" a large man said.

Ellen walked over to Harry and Victoria “I’m very glad our show could help you two work things out." She turned and walked toward her dressing room. 

Victoria glanced over at Leslie and Meghan who who just beside themselves in emotion. Then she turned her attention back to Harry, whose face was just inches from her own. He put his head next to her ear and sang the last line of his song 

“Please don’t let me go, Cuz I’m tired of sleeping alone." Victoria smiled

“I’ll never let you go, Haz" Harry rolled his eyes at his nickname before pulling in Victoria for one more kiss.


End file.
